


The Cat

by Ferhog



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also some weird touchy stuff is breifly mentioned, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically there's some really mild innapropriate content in Chapter 2, Comedy, F/F, Like it's mentioned that a Character's naked without going into detail, Mystery, Romance, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferhog/pseuds/Ferhog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang didn't expect to find a stray Cat on her way home one night. She definitely didn't expect the Cat to inexplicably transform into a (mostly) human girl. And an admittedly pretty girl at that.</p><p>RWBY and it's characters are property of Rooster Teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yep, definately a girl

"You're getting married?" Yang responded to Jaune and Pyrrha's news. "Wow Jaune, I didn't you had it in you to say yes."

"Hey!" Jaune protested with that incredibly high pitch his voice could somehow reach.

Everyone sitting around the bar table burst into laughter, Yang taking a victorious sip from her drink. Whether the others were laughing at the joke itself or Jaune's reaction, she always took pride in her work. Someone had to.

"As surprising as it may sound, Jaune was actually the one who proposed..." Pyrrha explained, looking fondly at the new ring on her finger. "Believe me, I was probably more shocked than any of you might be."

"You should have seen her when she realised what was happening." Jaune told them as he took Pyrrha's hand. "I could have sworn her face was trying to blend in with her hair with how red it was going."

"Well, I'm happy for you two, and I believe I speak for all of us when I say that." Weiss congratulated them.

"Damn right we're happy!" Nora agreed excitably, before her expression shifted to one less cheerful. "Although if _Jaune's_ willing to pop the question, it clearly speaks volumes about anyone **else** who hasn't gotten around to it yet. _Ahem_."

Despite being under fire from Nora's accusatory stare, Ren continued to casually sip his drink without any noticeable reaction.

"Hey, you've never mentioned any desire to get married as far as I remember." He eventually responded.

Nora's jaw dropped. "It's been **six years**!"

"And I'm perfectly fine with us the way we are." He replied as he happily stroked Nora's hair, the girl helpless against smiling in response to this. "But back to the subject of the one's who are happy with getting married, when do you plan on doing it?"

"Well, we're thinking..." Jaune looked to Pyrrha for assurance.

"Within the year at least." Pyrrha answered. "About three months would be ideal, though."

"I could possibly make it happen within a month or two if I could organise it." Weiss offered. "Which I'd be happy to, by the way."

"Great! We were actually going to ask if you and Yang would be able to take part in the planning." Said Pyrrha.

"Sure, why not?" Yang raised her glass. "Me and Weiss have always been able to put a party together. You can count on us! Right, Weiss?"

"Of course." Weiss nodded happily. "Your wedding day happens only once after all!"

Yang smirked. "Yeah... until the marriage falls apart within the first half decade, and you end up going through about two other failed marriages before you ultimately die sad and lonely old sacks."

She received a stare of unamusement from all five of them.

"Just kidding, of course not all marriages crash and burn." Yang apologised. "Just... almost all of them. Kidding again! I'm sure you guys will be fine. I don't think I've ever seen a relationship as... healthy as yours. Frankly it's almost unnerving how happy you guys are."

"Thanks Yang." Said Pyrrha. "Though that does beg the question... how's your love life been lately?"

"Yeah..." Nora joined in. "Wasn't your last boyfriend like... two years ago?"

"Wait... really?" Yang thought back on her previous relationships, realising that she couldn't actually remember when her last one ended. What was her last boyfriend's name? Johnny? Joe? Did it even start with a J?

"I guess I just haven't cared too much recently." Yang explained.

"That doesn't sound like you at all." Weiss responded. "You're normally so flirtatious."

"What, are you worried that bringing someone home is going to tarnish Ruby's innocence or something?" Nora asked. "Y'know I'm pretty she's had a few boyfriends of her own."

"It's nothing like that... they just never seemed to last long. I think I just got tired of trying to find someone." Yang started sipping her drink.

"Well, I think it would be nice for you to get back out there." Pyrrha encouraged her. "Find yourself a nice boyfriend or girlfriend. It would be great for you."

Yang almost spat her drink up upon hearing the word 'girlfriend'. Instead, she ended up forcing the liquid down uncomfortably and coughing slightly.

"Girlfriend? At what point have I ever given the impression that I was into girls? Uh... not that there's anything wrong with that..."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Wait... so you aren't openly bisexual?"

Jaune pointed to Ren in a gesture of agreement. "Yeah Yang, I won't claim to be an expert in recognising sexuality, but I am an expert at recognising when people are attracted to my Pyrrha, and there have been more than enough cases where you've taken plenty of interest in her body."

"Jaune, you know what Pyrrha's body is like. Any girl would be envious for a body like that." Yang explained.

"Uh... thank you?" Pyrrha reacted, a little embarrased.

"Yeah, except when have you ever wanted someone else's body?" Jaune continued. "You practically worship yours."

"Hey, I worked hard to achieve this perfect mix of muscles and curves." Said Yang "I can't be blamed if I want to show it off."

"Which is exactly the point we're making." Said Ren. "Face it Yang, you find Pyrrha attractive, as well as a bunch of other girls too numerous to name. Anyone else agree?"

Everyone at the table excluding Yang raised their hand, and Yang herself looked back on the thoughts she had on other women. Now that she really thought about it, she didn't really see much of a difference between guys and girls. Perhaps she had been mistaking her own attraction towards people of the same gender as simply having a lot of respect for them?

"Okay, so maybe I am Bi." Yang admitted. "But like I said, I'm not interested in getting into any relationships right now."

"Suit yourself..." Said Nora. "But don't think we don't notice how lonely you look sometimes."

"I suppose it is your choice. We're not trying to force you into anything." Said Weiss. "But enough about who's single. We have an engagement to celebrate. Drinks are on me and my really deep wallet!"

Everyone gave a short cheer except for Yang, who thought that now was a good moment to check her phone, which not only told her that it was surprisingly late but also that she had received a message from Ruby.

_**Closing up now. Make sure you dont stay up too late. Remember to lock up when you get in. Goodnight.** _

Despite being the younger sister, somehow Ruby managed to sound more like a mom at times, which was especially strange considering how long it had been since their actual mother had died.

"Sorry guys, but I think that's it for me." Yang apologised to her friends.

"Right, you have to open in the morning..." Weiss figured. "I suppose you'd better go then. Don't worry about your drinks though, I've got you covered."

"You sure?" Yang felt that she'd feel bad if Weiss paid for her drinks despite her early departure.

"It's fine." Weiss insisted.

"Thanks, Weiss." Yang replied gratefully as she slipped on her jacket and handbag, before turning to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Congratulations again you two. Goodnight everyone."

They all bid Yang a good night as she departed from the table. Within a moment she had passed through the bar and out the door, into the mercy of the dry but cold night air.

Yang turned and headed in the direction towards home, which wouldn't take much more than half an hour to reach.

The sky above was completely blank, not a cloud in sight but no sign of any stars either thanks to the urban lights. Not that Yang was complaining, since she considered the absence of stars to be a necessary sacrifice for the convenience of the streets being easy to navigate at night. Besides, she had already seen plenty of stars in her life during her travels.

All her life people had referred to Yang as the adventurous type, and she had always held that opinion herself. Whenever her parents took her and Ruby somewhere new, she always spent most of her time exploring the new environment. Even in her more restrictive life in the city, her childhood was filled with increasingly stupid and dangerous but fun stunts to counteract her boring surroundings. And when she was finally old enough she made it her own priority to travel the world, experiencing new countries and cities and the thrills she could feel in them. Sure it drained her savings like the donuts at a party (And someone always got the one she wanted!), but she practically lived for it.

While she didn't mention it to her friends, this was one of the major reasons she wasn't interested in getting into any relationships. Commitment just tied her down, and she didn't intend on getting tied down anytime soon.

Yang was swiftly thrown out of her train of thought when she felt a sudden tiny but cold force collide with her head. As she quickly comprehended what had just happened, she felt another one hit her on the shoulder, followed by another one on her back.

' _Rain?_!' Yang thought to herself, looking to the sky for confirmation, and discovering that the heavens were indeed covered in dark clouds.

This didn't make any sense. Just a moment ago the sky was completely empty, now Yang could feel the rain falling on her in rapidly increasing amounts. How could the weather change so quickly like that? Was this a global warming thing?

Yang increased her walking pace, wanting to get out of the suddenly appearing rain as quickly as possible. She felt annoyed with herself that she hadn't brought an umbrella or something, but at the same time, she didn't think she could blame herself considering the fact that there was no indication in the news or in general weather signs that it was going to rain at all within the next few days.

She quickly considered taking off her jacket and lifting it over her head, because if there was one rule she had in this life, it was that no one, not even God, was going to mess with her hair.

That was when she noticed something. Stopping dead in her track, she looked around and came to a quick realisation.

The streets were completely empty.

Now the city itself didn't seem to be completely devoid of life, as she could see and hear the lights and sounds coming from the various buildings, as well as the people behind the windows of said buildings, but she was seemingly the only person outside. While it made sense that people might have wanted to get out of the rain, the streets couldn't have possibly emptied out that quickly. Especially with how suddenly the rain had come.

Yang was left baffled by everything that had happened in the past few seconds, but was quickly brought out of this state when she discovered that she wasn't actually alone on the streets upon seeing someone quickly walk past from behind her, seemingly out of nowhere.

Though their clothes were quite obscuring, Yang could quickly see that it appeared to be a man in his thirties to fifties. Said obscuring clothing consisted of black trousers and shoes mostly covered by a large black trenchcoat, and on his head, Yang could vaguely make out white hair under his black fedora. The only thing that didn't match this guy's consistent theme of black was what looked like a moss green scarf of some kind.

Although Yang felt some mild relief upon discovering that she wasn't the only one currently outside, it wasn't exactly comforting how much the man looked like he was on his way to a Mafia hit. At the very least his presence indicated that the empty streets were clearly a coincidence, even if just two people wasn't much stranger than one.

Suddenly, Yang spotted a small, unidentifiable object fall from inside the man's coat, splashing against the increasingly wet ground without him noticing. He continued on walking, clearly oblivious to what just happened.

Yang walked towards the object, discovering that it appeared to be his wallet. Crouching down, she picked it up from the partial puddle that it had landed in.

"Excuse me, sir, you seem to have dropped your..." When Yang looked up she barely spotted the man headed into an alleyway in front of her.

Yang ran towards the alleyway to catch him, feeling the pace of the rain increase with her own.

Said alleyway was about as much as a welcoming sight as you'd expect at this time. It looked dark and grimy, a factor that wasn't helped by the weather. Rainwater ran down the walls like tears falling down the faces of the buildings, a constant rapid tapping noise echoing across the narrow space as raindrops burst upon the surfaces of the outside bins. The closed doors on the sides of the buildings, Yang assumed fire-exits, looked like they could open at any time, revealing some horror ready to devour her, either metaphorically or literally.

But the most unnerving thing was the complete absence of the man that Yang had been trying to catch up with. That shouldn't have been possible. The Alleyway was way too long for him to have made it around one of the corners at the other end before she made it to this one, even if he had been running at full speed for whatever reason.

Yang started to feel nervous. Was he hiding behind one of the bins or doors? Was he trying to lure her into the alleyway for some reason? Yang considered the suddenly very real possibility that she may be dealing with a mugger, rapist, or even murderer. After all, who just drops their wallet like that? Any sensible person would probably keep it in their pockets, and things don't normally just fall out of pockets.

She took a look at the object she was holding, and her eyes widened as she realised she wasn't holding a wallet anymore. Between her fingers was now a small piece of paper. How was that possible? She hadn't felt anything other than the wallet's thin leathery surface, and she could have sworn she could still feel it right before she looked at her hands.

Staring at the paper, she noticed that there was something written on it. One word written in large black letters.

**_Blake_ **

Yang stared at the word in confusion. But upon blinking, she found that it and the paper had suddenly vanished.

While outside Yang was simply frozen in bewilderment, inside she was freaking out completely. What the hell was going on?! The empty street, the weather, the man, the note. She surely hadn't had that much to drink. Was this even supposed to happen when you were drunk?! Nothing like this had happened before! Had someone put something in one of her drinks? Why would they do that?

She realised that now probably wasn't a good time to panic, and figured that the safest option was to just go home. A good sleep might fix whatever was happening to her. Maybe she was just tired.

But as she started to turn around, she jumped slightly upon hearing a sudden sound.

_Meeeeeeeoooooooooow_

Nervously looking back in the direction that the sound had come from, she swiftly understood that it had come from a nearby bin. Though it's lid was wide open, leaning against the wall, at her distance and angle Yang was unable to see what was inside it, more importantly what had made that sound. She slowly approached it with a mix of curiosity and caution. Though she had no reason to still be here, if anything she should have been leaving as fast as possible considering everything that had just happened, there was an element of distress in that sound that she couldn't ignore, and there was only one thing in the world that made that noise...

The bin was mostly empty, full of enough wet garbage to obscure the bottom of it's interior but clearly filling up only a fraction of its maximum capacity. However, the garbage wasn't the only thing lying in there, as a small black figure stared back at Yang with wide Amber eyes.

The cat didn't look much older than a kitten, but it definitely didn't look too young either. Yang didn't know that much about cat years, but she figured that the cat must have been around two years old. However, it was possible that it could have looked older considering the state it was in, its ebony fur dripping wet as well as covered in filth.

' _Meow..._ ' It cried quietly, evidently distressed.

Yang couldn't tell if it was scared of her or essentially begging for help, but it was clear that she couldn't just leave it out here in the rain. There was no collar on it or anything like that, so if it had an owner they probably wouldn't be finding it anytime soon.

Her mind was made up. She'd probably feel like a terrible person if she didn't take this thing home.

"Hey there..." She said softly as she extended her arms inside the bin. "Need some help?"

As her open hands approached the cat, it quickly backed away, struggling to move backwards through the trash. Moving into a crouching position, it began to glare at her as it hummed a menacing purr. It looked like it was going to be violently insistent on taking its chances with its current accommodation than with some stranger.

"Come on, I won't bite." She promised. "And uh... hopefully you won't either. Do we have a deal?"

For a moment it continued to stare at her suspiciously, the direction of its gaze alternating between towards her face and her inviting arms. It then suddenly lunged forward, causing her to flich slightly, but she was quickly relieved to find that it had lept into her grasp rather than attacking her.

Picking the cat out of the trash, Yang guessed that it had to have been domesticated, at least at one point in its life. It may have been a lot more violent otherwise. Or maybe it was just an exceptionally friendly stray cat.

"It's okay..." Yang whispered as she stroked the creature in her arms. "I've got you little guy... or, um... girl?"

She lifted the confused cat in curiosity, inspecting the space between its legs.

"Yep, definately a girl."

***

After a few more minutes of walking, or more accurately, running through the rain, the two of them eventually reached Yang and Ruby's home.

The Summer Rose Bakery was obviously one of the older buildings around the block, and probably the city overall. It had been over thirty years since their mom had bought the place, and Yang had no idea how long it had been around before that. It certainly looked like it could have been built decades before the other buildings, with its more traditional brick, wood, and tile structure as opposed to the more modern concrete and steel style of the surrounding architecture. But despite its clear age, it had never exactly looked run down or anything like that throughout her life. Her family had always put in the effort to make sure that it was kept in an appealing condition, and it was probably this old but fresh feel the place had that was responsible for the Bakery's surprising success throughout the years. That, and her mom's killer recipes and techniques.

Taking her keys out, Yang quickly unlocked the door, finally relieving her and the cat of the rain as they made it inside. The relentless rattling of the chilling downpour became simple muffled taps as Yang shut and relocked the door, both her and the small creature doing their best to shake the water off their hair.

Unlike the Bakery's old-timey exterior, the interior was much more modern. Not that the furniture really screamed 21st century aesthetic or anything (if there was any such specific aesthetic to be called that), it just looked too well manufactured to come from an older time. The plastering and painting on the walls as well as the clean tiles on the floor also helped to hide the age of the building.

Yang didn't bother turning on any lights, instead making her way over to one of the two doors behind the large display counter full of baked goods. While the door directly behind said counter lead to the kitchen where the goods were made, the one she opened was located on the wall perpendicular to the counter, and behind it was the stairway leading to the first floor, also known as the floor where the two sisters had lived their whole lives.

She could feel the cat squirming in her hands as they went up the stairs. The tight, dark space probably wasn't the most appealing place for an oblivious animal to suddenly find herself in. She was quickly calmed as Yang reached the top of the stairs, switching on the lights to reveal a much less discomforting scene. Beyond the top of the stairs was a small hallway that existed to connect the various room. The largest of these rooms was the combined kitchen, dining room, and living room to the left. To the right were two doors, each one leading to one of the two bedrooms, which were currently occupied by the two sisters. And directly in front of the stairs was the bathroom. The Hallway itself was decorated with the usual kinds of hallway decorations like family pictures as well as a single small cupboard topped with a vase full of roses and sunflowers. A bizarre combination of flora, but one the two sisters enjoyed seeing everyday.

While it would have been nice for Ruby to have conveniently been awake to help her deal with their new guest, her visual absence and closed bedroom door told Yang that her sister was fast asleep. That was unfortunate, since Ruby was quite fond of animals, while Yang generally knew nothing about cats. Her experience with pets was pretty much zero aside from their dog Zwei, who was currently living with their dad in his much more pet appropriate house.

Yang moved into the living room, shrugging her bag onto the sofa before placing the cat on a dining chair. The cat looked up in confusion at Yang, who figured that after being on the streets for an unknown amount of time, the feline was probably hungry. Quickly moving over to the fridge, she inspected what her guest could eat. Unfortunately her knowledge of a cat's diet was limited. The first thing that popped up in her head was of course catfood, but they were naturally lacking in that since they didn't actually have a cat. She did, however, find two cans of tuna. Cats ate tuna right?

One quick Google search on her phone later, and it turned out that cats did indeed eat Tuna. It wasn't exactly recommended that they eat a lot of it, but it wouldn't make them sick or anything. It definitely made for an easier option than heading to the shop to get some food. Opening the cans and putting the contents into a bowl, Yang placed the Tuna before the cat, who was quick to respond by jumping lightly off the chair and inspecting the presentation.

She looked up from the bowl towards Yang, who couldn't tell whether her eyes said she was suspicious or hopeful about the offering. Either way, the response was still the same.

"Go on." Yang said, nuding the bowl toward her. "Eat it."

She couldn't to look at the woman and the bowel multiple times, but eventually gave in and began happily gorging herself.

Next was dealing with thirst, which was a lot simpler. While there was a stereotype that cats love milk, apparently it was actually pretty bad for them. Water, on the other hand, was good for any creature. And a few seconds of fetching another bowl and filling it with some good old H2O from the kitchen's water cooler later, it was good for the cat too.

Now that the cat had all the food and water it needed, Yang couldn't think of anything else it might require. At least, nothing she could deal with tonight. She could feel herself tiring very quickly, and she need to open up in the morning, cat or no cat.

She crouched down near the feline, who was taking some thick licks at the water. Upon stroking her black fur, she was looked up at with suspicious amber eyes.

"So... what can I call you?" Yang asked.

She figured that she was either going to be giving her back to her owners if she managed to find them or maybe give her to some animal shelter, if one existed in town. But she was also starting to think that it might be nice to keep her. That was, of course, something she'd have to discuss with her sister. But in the meantime, she felt like she needed something to call her, especially if it did end up staying.

Her mind drifted back to when she found the cat just less than an hour ago. How, before that, she had followed that mysterious guy into an alleyway before he just vanished. She wasn't sure what on earth had happened then, but she remembered what that note had said before it seemingly vanished as well.

Blake, a word that apparently originated as a term used for dark haired people as she had heard as a random fact from one of her teachers. Either English or History, she couldn't remember. That she remembered this seemingly pointless random fact was weird, but she was pretty good at remembering random pointless fact. It made her fun at parties.

The word Blake did seem to match the black haired cat quite well, and at the same time it sounded like a pretty good name for a girl.

"I think I'm going to call you Blake." Yang declared as she lifted the now seemingly satisfied at. "How does that sound?"

The cat stared at her, and now that she was fed as well as sheltered from the rain, Yang got her first real good look at her face. Maybe it was just how all cats looked, but she seemed to look at her with almost complete introversion. It was almost like she was trying to hide her emotions, aside from the obvious signs of distress, suspicion, and curiosity that was present before. It was more likely that Yang was just bad at reading animals. Regardless, the cat seemed completely indifferent to the sound of the proposed name.

"Blake it is then." Yang concluded, putting her back down.

A yawn escaped from Yang's mouth, and she understood that she had better get herself to bed soon. The newly named Blake would also need somewhere to sleep, but Yang thought that she could just deal with that once she was done dealing with herself.

After a quick trip to her room to fetch her pyjamas, Yang locked herself in the bathroom, where she spent a few minutes showering and drying herself before brushing her teeth. After leaving the bathroom, she went back to her own room to find that Blake was now lying on her bed.

The feline was firmly curled up on top of the sheets, looking like she had no intention of moving. Yang was initially ready to protest, but quickly recognised that her room was probably the best place to keep her in, since she could keep an eye on her as well as make sure she didn't damage any part of the house. While she had been surprisingly well behaved for a cat that was just found on the street, Yang was still unsure of what could happen if she was left alone. She didn't want to wake up to find the place all scratched up with everything knocked over.

After turning off all other lights in the house, Yang returned to the bedroom, prepared to turn in. Thankfully, Blake was lying in a spot on the left side of the bed that left plenty of room for her. Tucking herself into the sheets, she stretched out to the bedside table and switched off the lamp illuminating the room, leaving them in darkness.

"Goodnight Blake."

After all of the weird, surprising, and downright confusing things that had happened to her in the past evening, the feeling of wrapping herself up in a warm bed with the sound of raindrops falling beyond her window could only be described as blissful, and she felt herself swiftly drifting off to sleep. But before she did, she felt a disruption on the bed as Blake moved over to a spot right next to her, so close that they were almost snuggling. Unable to resist, Yang lifted her hand onto the cat's head, feeling her fur brush past her palm and her ears run through her fingers as she stroked it.

Despite the fact that they had met barely an hour ago, Blake didn't have any apparent objection to Yang's blatant affection.

They were already off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off, this is my first attempt at writing a story based on a series that isn't MLP after almost two years of writing. Aaaaaaand now I can hear about of my readers closing the tab.
> 
> Shit.
> 
> I must admit to two things. One, I've never had a cat (As much as I wish I did), so a lot the Cat related actions in this chapter are based on my limited knowledge and internet research. For this reason Blake isn't going to stay a Cat for long. I don't want to end up offending any Cat lovers with incorrect Cat facts. Secondly, I decided to have Ruby and Yang live and work in a Bakery since in Modern AU's characters usually need jobs, I made the decision based on the fact my only real work experiance is in my families pub and I thought it fit Ruby's love of baked goods (mostly cookies) and Yang's mention of their Mom being a great baker of cookies. I must also admit to just basically describing my home when describing theirs because I'm to dumb to just think up a house in my head. I'm sorry.
> 
> Finally, I must give a lot of credit to the story 'A Dose of Rwby' by Raziel 12, particularly chapter 8, for inspiring me with the concept of Yang taking in a Cat that becomes Blake. Here's the URL if you're interested, it's basically a cute compilation of one shots:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2387129/chapters/6059645
> 
> Also, surprisingly I was unable to find any story on this site titled The Cat. That's pretty weird, you'd think that would be taken.
> 
> As always, please comment and critique so I can improve for future chapters and stories.


	2. Morning...

**BZZZ**

**BZZZ**

**BZZZ**

**BZZZ**

**BZZZ**...

With a lazy slam of her hand on the snooze button, Yang silenced the buzzing of her bumblebee alarm clock. As adorable as the device was, it was always extremely agitating when it woke her up. Its cuteness was probably the only thing that kept her from smashing it into pieces every morning.

But the rude awakening was always necessary, as it meant that it was time her to get up and get to work. However, this was no simple matter. At the moment, just opening her eyes was a struggle. Her body moved around slowly as she stretched out her muscles, her arms moving randomly around the bed. Suddenly, her hand was forcefully stopped as it came across a soft, hairy obstacle.

Yang's initial confusion was quickly dispersed when she remembered what had happened last night, and that Blake was sleeping in her bed. Her fingers stroked the cat's head, the ears folding against her hand. But something felt a bit odd. Blake's head felt seemingly bigger than the previous night. Yang wasn't really sure though, since she wasn't exactly fully awake. 

She continued to stroke Blake's head as she sat herself up, still struggling to open her eyes. As her back muscles stretched out, she heard a cute little stirring hum come from the Cat.

"Morning Blake..." Said Yang, before she yawned.

"Morning..."

Yang's eyes were flung open by the sound of the sudden unfamiliar voice. Her hand began to feel around the head frantically, and she realised that it really was bigger. A lot bigger. She then moved her hand further down the head she was feeling, and started to notice what she swiftly understood was skin.

Extremely confused, stunned, and almost terrified, Yang slowly turned her head towards where her hand was touching. Despite the fact that she could barely open her eyes just a few seconds ago, she felt them stretch wide open in shock at what they saw.

Lying right next to her was a girl. A very **human** girl. She appeared to be naked, except she was mostly covered by the duvet, so Yang couldn't really tell. Now her first thought was naturally that someone had snuck into her room, but this thought was very quickly dismissed. Because there was one important little detail that threw all rational possibilities right out the window. And that was the very real cat ears protruding from her familiar looking black hair.

There was no mistaking it. This was the cat she had rescued last night. This was Blake.

Resisting the intense urge to start freaking out over these earth shattering circumstances, Yang nervously but quietly got herself out of her bed, her eyes securely fixed on the human... cat... whatever it was that was lying in it. Her morning drowsiness had been almost completely replaced with total focus after this unpredictable turn of events, and she was able to get a clearer look at the now... anthropomorphic Blake.

The first thing that Yang thought was that she was ridiculously pretty, that was for sure. Her facial features like her nose and ears were round in that way that looked exceptionally cute. Her complexion was similar to that of Yang and her sister's, except she might have been paler, though that could have just been an illusion created by her skin's contrast with her dark black hair. It seemed that the 'morning' that Yang had heard from her earlier was some kind of instinctive reaction, as Blake was clearly deeply asleep at the moment.

It then occurred to her that not only had the cat turned into a human, but it was a human that could speak English. It was fairly obvious at this point that something unnatural was at work here, and her mind switched back to before she first found Blake. How the weather had changed in the blink of an eye, how the streets were suddenly empty, and how she had followed a man who seemingly vanished out of existence.

There was obviously a connection here.

Yang closed the bedroom door behind her as slowly and quietly as she could, before leaning herself against the wall, unsure of what to do. Now that the human cat was out of her sight, it was hard to believe that any of it was real. She felt the urge to open the door and take another look just to assure herself, but she didn't want to take any chances with waking Blake. Not only had she transformed, but she could also talk. Who knew what else she could do? 

What if she could shoot lasers from her eyes? 

Or shoot missiles out of a concealed missile launcher?

What if the missiles could also shoot lasers out of their eyes?!

There was only one thing that Yang could think to do in this situation, and that was tell her sister. She might know what to do. Actually, it was unlikely that anyone would know what to do in this situation. But she had to get help from someone!

Rushing over to the bedroom door next to her own, Yang opened up to reveal Ruby's room. Fortunately for her, her sister was already awake, sitting up in her bed as she was evidently going through the process of waking up herself.

"Yeah... I'm getting up..." Ruby said drowsily. "You get started without me... I'll be there in a few minutes..."

"We've got bigger problems than that." Yang explained as she walked urgently over to Ruby's bed. "There is some serious Gypsy witchcraft going on right now."

"Huh?" Ruby responded in confusion before Yang grabbed her hand and yanked her out of bed.

Ruby had little time to comprehend what was going on as she was dragged out her room, only able to protest against Yang's sudden forceful actions. The natural response.

"Hey! Yang... what are you... doing?!" Ruby complained as she struggled against Yang's grasp. "Gypsy witchcraft? What are you talking about?"

"Sorry about that." Yang apologised, letting go of her sister's hand as they stopped by her bedroom door. "But something's happened. Something really... **weird**."

Weird was the only word she could really think to describe the situation.

"And is there any reason you had to drag me out of bed to tell me about it?" Ruby asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry! It made sense in the moment! I wasn't thinking straight! I don't know how I can think straight right now! I'm not sure what's real anymore!"

"Yang!" Ruby grabbed her older sister by the shoulders. "Calm down. Just tell me what's wrong."

It was strange how the generally less mature one of the two was currently the most composed one. Then again, Yang doubted that anyone would react differently to her circumstances.

"Okay... so, as you know, last night I was out with the others. When I got your message and noticed the time, I decided to head home. So I did. But when I was walking back it suddenly went from clear skies to pouring rain in like... seconds! And then the streets were suddenly completely empty, except for this one guy who looked mysterious as hell. Then basically he dropped his wallet, and when I tried to give it back to him he was suddenly in an alley but when I got to the alley he was gone. Like... completely vanished. Then suddenly his wallet was a piece of paper, but then that vanished too. Then I found this cat, and brought her home cause y'know I'm not going to leave a cat in the rain. What am I, a Nazi? Then when I took her home I fed her and stuff, and then she was sleeping on my bed, and I let her stay, cause, again, not a Nazi. But... here's the weird, and I mean **weird** part... This morning, I woke up, and when I looked at her... she wasn't a cat anymore... Like she was a human. Except she has cat ears. Like she's a weird... human... cat... hybrid!"

Ruby stared at her with an almost blank expression for several seconds, processing everything that was just said. "So you're basically saying... you got super hammered last night."

Yang slapped her hand against her face. Though Ruby's response was understandable, that didn't make it any less frustrating for her. It seemed that physical evidence was the only suitable way to explain the situation.

"Just... take a look..." Yang told her, slowly opening the door to show her bedroom.

The two of them looked inside, and as before, the newly humanised Blake lay sleeping in Yang's bed. Even after she had already seen it, Yang could still hardly believe the sight. The fact that the cat had become human was strange enough, but the cat ears were what really made her feel like she was being pulled out of reality. They were just so... unbelievable. Almost mesmerising.

However, none of this awe was present on Ruby's face. Instead, she turned to her sister with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk.

"Really Yang?"

Yang had no idea what she was getting at. "What?"

"You tried making up some weak paranormal story to hide the fact that you brought a girl home last night?"

Yang's jaw dropped. "That... that is not what this is!"

She received another eyebrow raise from Ruby. "Yang, I'm not stupid. I think I can put the pieces together when I see a naked woman in my sister's bed. I mean, pretty much everyone knows that you swing both ways. I don't get why you see the need to try hiding this from me."

Baffled by her sister's accusation, Yang marched over to the bed as quietly as she could before pointing right at Blake's ears.

"Are you seeing these?!" Yang demanded with a loud whisper. "If this is some girl I brought home then how the **hell** do you explain the cat ears?!"

Ruby's eyes rolled as she walked towards her sister. "Okay, so maybe you met her at some kinky nerd establishment. How far are you gonna try taking this while 'transforming cat' thing? I mean, I can **see** her actual ears right there."

She gestured towards the Human ears visible beneath the Cat ears. It was certainly a weird site, and they would have caused Yang herself to doubt the authenticity of the Cat ears had she not felt them and how very real they were.

"Ruby, just touch them!" Yang whispered as loud as she dared in frustration. "They're seriously real!"

This had clearly gotten annoying for Ruby, whose brow narrowed as she reached towards the ears. "Okay, if they're real, then how can I-"

'Take them off' was clearly how she was going to finish her sentence. Unfortunately, she never did, as, to Yang's horror, she pulled one of the ears only to find it firmly attached to Blake's head and pulling it along with itself, violently waking the Cat turned Human.

Several things then happened at once. Blake jumped up with a cry in response to her sudden rude awakening. Ruby gasped upon discovering the authenticity of Blake's ears before stumbling backwards in surprise at Blake's arousal. Yang herself responded to all the sudden noise and movement by jumping in her skin and yelling in surprise.

Blake's eyes twitched open weakly while she crouched on the bed in a defensive position.

"Wha... wus' going on..." She mumbled as she slowly regained full consciousness.

Ruby stared in shock. "Those... those ears are real! She's an actual cat person! And she can talk! She's a talking cat person! Yang, why's there a talking cat person in your bedroom?!"

"I don't know!" Yang replied, staring at Blake, who seemed to return to maximum weirdness for her now that she was actually awake. "I told you, I just found her on the streets! I have no idea what any of this is!"

The two sisters stared at their guest with no idea of what to make of the situation. Blake herself shook her head slightly as she blinked most of the sleep out of her eyes, revealing the same amber eyes she had as a cat.

"What's happening?" Blake asked in confusion before turning to Ruby. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Ruby asked, visibly astounded. "I think we should be asking you!"

"Me?" She responded with uncertainty. "Blake, I guess. At least that's what she called me..."

She pointed at Yang, who was still practically paralysed at the situation. What didn't help the shock she was going through was Blake's acknowledgment of her. She didn't exactly think of what to expect, but she certainly wasn't expecting a transforming cat that knew how to speak English to just... **accept** the name that she'd given her. So far everything that this cat girl had done was successful in completely blowing her mind. At this point it seemed that Blake could just sneeze and Yang would probably pass out from the sheer astonishment.

But fainting would have to wait, because Yang had a **LOT** of questions.

"Okay then..." Yang began, trying to present an element of calm. "It's nice to meet you, Blake. I don't think I really introduced myself last night. My name's Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby."

"Nice to meet you too, um... Yang." Blake responded quite happily, before looking at Ruby with a less happy expression. "You, though, I don't know if I can say the same."

Ruby was blatantly offended as well as confused. "Wha... what did I do?!"

Yang was also a bit puzzled. Usually, people found themselves liking Ruby very quickly, thanks to her adorable and sunny nature.

Blake stared at her with eyes that seemed to scan her like a... scanner. "Yang was kind enough to not only rescue me from the streets, but give me food, water, and a place to sleep in her home. She's already given me plenty of reasons to like her. You, on the other hand, I've only just met, so I don't know what to make of you, except for the fact that you just woke me up by pulling my ears violently. Not the best first impressions I have to say."

"How was I supposed to know they were real?!" Ruby protested. "Hell, they shouldn't be real! How... how do you exist?!"

It was Blake's turn to look a bit offended, and Yang had to glare at Ruby disapprovingly. Shocked or not, that was a harsh thing to say.

"Ruby!" She scolded her sister, who raised her hands apologetically. "Sorry about that Blake, but I think what my sister meant to say was that both of us are very... confused about the fact that you... well... you were a cat, and now you're not, and were all like ' _what?!?_ '... Y'know..."

Blake didn't seem to get what she was talking about. "What do you mean? Is this... not normal?"

"Not exactly..." Yang confirmed. "So... does this happen to you often?"

"Becoming human?" Blake asked, inspecting her new hands. "No, I think this is the first time this has happened to me."

"Uh... how are you so calm about this then?" Yang asked, baffled once again. "Shouldn't you be all ' _Aaaaah, I'm Human! I've got fingers! Toes! Four ears... for... some reason..._ '?"

"I don't know, this just feels normal to me." Blake explained. "I just woke up this morning thinking 'Hey, I'm human. That's neat'."

"But how can you talk?" Ruby asked. "I mean, if this is the first time this has happened, how do you know how to speak English?"

Blake looked like she was thinking for a moment. "I don't actually know. I just... know a lot of words. Book... Fish... Ballistaphobia... I know all these words, but I really don't know how or why."

"Right..." Yang processed all this in her head. "You're a cat who turned into a Human with cat ears, who knows how to speak English... but you don't know why..."

"Pretty much." Blake nodded her head.

Yang turned to her sister. "Ruby... could you please go downstairs and get ready to open up?"

Ruby looked at Yang with disbelief. "Um... are you sure? This seems a bit more important."

Yang rubbed her head as she sighed. "Yeah, this is pretty... earth shattering... But we still need to keep the Bakery running. And I think working will help you get over this... surprise."

Ruby nodded slowly, trusting her sister's judgment. "Okay. What about you?"

"Blake clearly needs some... attention right now." Yang explained. "You just get started, I'll join you later."

"Got it." Ruby responded, before heading towards the door. "Um... it's been... an experience... meeting you, Miss Blake. Sorry about tugging your ears. Your cat ears... Real... feline cat ears..."

Ruby continued to mutter disbelievingly about Blake's ears as she made her way out the door, closing it behind herself and leaving the two of them alone in Yang's room.

Yang turned back to Blake, who was busy inspecting her new body. There was nothing she could really think to do but stare at her. She was just such an anomaly. This thing that was making her question everything she had known about the world and the nature of reality. All she had done was take care of a cat that she had found in the rain, now she suddenly existed in a universe where said cat could transform into a Human woman who spoke perfect English with no explanation, and could control completely new limbs with no issues. It seemed to almost physically hurt her brain trying to comprehend it.

It then occurred to her that this event had disturbed her to the point where she had been completely distracted from one slightly important fact. Blake was completely naked.

A blush began to spread across Yang's face as she looked away. "Okay... first order of business, getting you some clothes..."

"Is that necessary?" She heard Blake ask in a curious but slightly confused tone. "I don't really feel cold or anything. Especially compared to last night."

"I'm guessing your miraculous amount of human knowledge doesn't come with the fact that not wearing clothes really isn't normal and is actually quite awkward for us." Yang said as she opened up her wardrobe. "And I'm also guessing that that means you don't know what size you are..."

Yang reluctantly turned around to peek at Blake, who was ,fortunately, taking a look at the alarm clock in a position that obscured any... _private_... areas. She actually looked quite close to Yang's own age, maybe somewhere between Ruby and her. Maybe even older. Although, that then raised the question of how old she actually was compared to how she looked. She may have looked like she was in her early to mid-twenties, and given all the other logic-defying feats she'd accomplished it was possible she really was that age. But it was also possible that her lifespan was more accurate to a cat's, and that Yang had been staring at a naked two-year-old. That question was probably best left ignored.

Regardless of her age, she at least looked close enough to Yang's size for the Blonde's clothes to fit her. Now, while Yang was going through the garments in her wardrobe quite quickly and urgently, wanting to get the naked Blake dressed as soon as possible, she didn't let this get in the way of her appreciation for style. She always made an effort to get herself looking good, and she wanted the same for her guest. What she ultimately selected was a white shirt, black vest and black trousers, which she felt were quite a good fit for Blakes black hair. Style was significantly less important when it came to underwear, which Yang just selected randomly. A completed pile of appropriate clothing now in her hands, Yang, made her way back over to the bed while trying to avoid looking at Blake's naked body. 

"Here you go." Yang declared as she placed the clothes on the end of the bed. "These should fit you. I think... I hope..."

Trying to avoid looking at a naked cat-woman wasn't exactly comfortable, so she wanted to get this over and done with quickly. She heard some shuffling sounds as Blake moved across the bed over to the pile of clothes and started picking at it.

"Um... Yang..." Blake began slightly nervously.

"Yeah?" Yang replied, still trying not to look.

"So... I know what all this stuff is... shirt... bra... the works... I get that they're supposed to go on me, but... how exactly do I do that?"

Yang groaned. It was evident that Blake's knowledge of all things human was going to be frustratingly inconsistent.

***

After having to personally teach Blake how to put on each article of cleaning by putting them on her with her own hands, Yang had hoped that the horror of having to get far more touchy with a woman who used to be a young cat's body than she would've liked was over.

But, to her complete despair, Blake followed getting dressed with asking where the litterbox was, and Yang had no choice but to teach her about toilets and how they were used. This involved having to guide her through each step of using them, and having to do things with her hands that would definitely haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Finally, like an oasis being found in the hottest, dryest, most barren desert, they were finished, and Blake had no more needs to be fulfilled. Instead, she was perfectly content with standing outside the bathroom door while Yang waved her hands viciously.

"Are you supposed to spend several minutes washing your hands?" Yang eventually heard Blake through the door. "Because that seems unnecessary. Mine feel fine after just a few seconds."

"No matter how much water runs through, no matter how much soap I use, no amount of washing will wash away the fact that I may have just had to personally wipe the butt of someone that might be younger than three years old!" Yang explained with a shudder. "So... no. Half a minute should do it. Normally."

"Um... okay." Came Blakes muffled reply.

"So do you have any idea how or why any of this happened to you?" Yang asked as she continued washing her hands. "Because if there's someone responsible for it, I'd like to know. That way I can kick their ass for teaching you English without also teaching you how to get dressed. Or use the toilet... Oh god, please tell me you know how to use tampons!"

"I'm afraid not." Answered Blake, much to Yang's horror and despair. "As for the other question, I suppose that if there's someone responsible for this it's probably the Professor."

There was a squeak as Yang turned the tap off. "Professor? What Professor?"

"My owner." Blake explained. "For as long as I can remember, I lived in his home. There were a few other animals there, and occasionally there were other people there, though usually never the same ones. I never heard his name, only heard people call him the Professor."

"So... what did this Professor look like?" Yang asked as she dried her hands, a suspicion growing in her mind.

"Well... for starters, his hair was grey. His skin was also lighter than some people I've seen, kinda like you and your sister. He also always wore these spectacles that had tiny and round lenses. Um... he also tended to dress in black. Sometimes green. Actually, he was always wearing this green scarf thing around his neck. Not sure what else I can say."

"No need. That has to be the guy I saw last night." Yang explained as she opened the bathroom door.

"You saw him?" Blake looked surprised.

"Long story short, he led me to the alley where I found you, and I'm guessing he's the one who did all this."

"But why would he do that?"

"I have no idea. And since that my life was relatively normal until now, I'd really like to know why. If you lived with him all your life does that mean you can take me to him?"

Blake took a moment to think. "I'm afraid not. I don't remember ever leaving the place. I mean, I was fine with it since I got plenty of food and sleep, which was all I ever remember wanting at the time, but that means I have no idea where it is."

That first part really got Yang's attention. "You mean you **never** left?! How... how could you stand that?!"

Blake shrugged. "Like I said, I never really cared. I guess you just don't want to do much more than eat and sleep when you're a cat. Though now that I think about it, I don't really know why. The memories are actually quite blurry." 

Yang was assuming that since Blake's brain was now a lot bigger than it used to be, so she must have been experiencing a whole new level of understanding with the world around her. That also must have explained her willingness to stay in one place all her life, an idea that was almost inconceivable to someone like Yang, who was basically afraid of the idea of staying in one place for too long. 

"Do you remember how you left, at least?" Yang asked, wondering how she had ended up in that dumpster.

"Yeah..." Blake recollected. "There was a bird sitting on an open window... and those things just always looked so appealing to me, and this was the first time I could actually reach one, so I chased it and ended up going out the window and through the city, until I had no idea where I was. I can't tell how long ago that was, I just know that I spent several nights on the streets... cold, hungry... and alone..."

Her voice had become sadder, as had her expression. Her ears, the cat ones, also stooped downwards with her fallen mood. Yang probably would have found it adorable had she not found what Blake had said to be so depressing.

"Sorry you had to go through that..." Yang said, unsure of how to improve the mood.

"It's okay..." Blake responded. "I'm here now, thanks to you. I really have no idea how to thank you."

"No need." Yang replied, patting her assuringly on the shoulder. "I'm sure any decent person would have done the same. Except maybe bird lovers... but luckily for you, I'm not. Maybe if less pigeons had decided to poop on me and my stuff... and now I'm getting off topic. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nothing I can think of..." Blake said, looking at her new body once again. "There isn't anything else that humans need, right? This clothes thing is gonna be hard enough to remember on it's own."

"No, I think you're good." Yang answered, though she had the mild concern that some seemingly obvious things that should or shouldn't be done might go over Blake's head. "I'm going to check downstairs, will you be okay on your own?"

"Sure..." Blake responded, clearly distracted as looked at her new fingers.

Yang headed over to the stairs, taking one last concerned look at her Guest before heading down. Hopefully she'd be distracted long enough to avoid doing anything stupid.

On the ground floor, things were looking good. Everything was clean, set up, and ready for opening. The usual, **normal** way things were on the average morning. Normal was the key word here. Because after this morning's bizarre events, a little bit of normal was something Yang really needed. That and a coffee, which Ruby two cups of in her hand as she approached her sister.

"Here..." Said Ruby, handing a cup over. "I figured you could use some coffee."

"Thanks." Yang replied as she took it. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I think. Just to be sure... there _is_ a girl with cat ears who transformed from a regular at last night upstairs right?"

"Yep."

"Okay..."

Ruby said before taking a sip. "Just making sure. I'm finding it hard to keep track of reality right now."

"Tell me about it." Yang responded, before taking a sip herself. Like before, it was really hard to comprehend the fact that Blake was real now that she was nowhere in sight. How hard would it really be to convince herself that the last half hour was just a bizarre dream.

"So what happens now?" Ruby asked.

"We open. We sell food. We do what we always do." Yang answered. "Or, more accurately, I do all those things. You can go upstairs and take care of our... guest..."

"What?!" Ruby looked bewildered. "Why me?!"

"Someone needs to do it, otherwise she could end up breaking something, or worse. And we don't need to actually bake anything new at the moment, so we're probably not gonna need more than one person down here. And since I'm always better behind the counter, I should be the one who stays downstairs."

"You're the one who brought her here!" Ruby protested.

"I'm also the older sibling, and thus in charge. And are you really going to criticize me for taking in a stray cat?"

"No..." Ruby frowned, but she had evidently seen Yang's reasoning. "Fine, I'll do it. But we are definately working in shifts."

"Great. It doesn't even have to be unpleasant. Mostly because I think I already did all the unpleasant stuff. Just distract her with like... Skyrim or something. That would keep her busy for hours, maybe days. Plenty of time for us to figure out what to do with her."

"Yang, I'm pretty sure she won't know how to play video games..."

"She can speak English and seems to have perfect control of her body. Who knows what else she can do? Although, she didn't know how to get dressed, or... use the bathroom..."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "You had to help her use the bathroom?!"

Yang shuddered. "I have seen things..."

"Okay. Okay. I've heard enough. I see why you'd prefer being down here." Ruby walked over to the foot of the stairs. "You do this, I'll do this, and we both hope that our minds stay intact by the end of the day."

"Good luck."

"You too."

As the sound of footsteps started echoing out the stairway, Yang was left alone in the Bakery. Putting her cup of coffee on the counter for a second, she went over to unlock the front door and officially open for the day. She wondered if customers would notice if something was wrong, since this cat incident was probably going to plague her mind for the whole day. This hopefully wouldn't be a problem. Who'd care if something was clearly bothering the girl at the counter when you're just trying to buy some cookies or something like that? Actually, they might feel that they were the ones bothering her. That wouldn't be good for business... It didn't matter! There was nothing she could do about it, except maybe rely on her natural charisma to hide her problems from other people. Yeah, that usually worked.

A sudden shriek came from upstairs, and Yang ran towards the open stairway door to see what was wrong.

"BLAKE, THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU DO WITH A HAIRDRYER!" She heard Ruby cry.

Well that didn't sound too good. But unfortunately for her sister, Yang felt no obligation to help after what she'd already been through. She had wished Ruby luck for a reason. She was on her own for now.

After closing the door to make sure nothing that happened upstairs would disturb anyone downstairs, Yang went back to the counter, picking her cup back up and continuing to sip from her coffee, ready for the day ahead of her. At least... as ready as she could be.

For better or for worse, it looked like her and her Sister's lives were going to be very different from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we make it to the actual story the synopsis promised. Hooray! It certainly took longer than I thought. I was hoping to get this out before Volume 4, but hey, what can ya do? It's better to not rush a project. That's what they did to Sonic 06 and the Sonic Boom games, and now they will forever taint the blue blurs name.
> 
> A problem I feel I might be facing is that I don't know if I'm properly representing the Characters. I think it's just that in writing them in a state of disturbance it's harder to show their usual personalities. Hopefully I can write them better when they're not questioning reality.
> 
> I wouldn't expect to a new chapter too soon. After this I need to finish another story of mine, and after that I'm thinking of taking a minor break from writing. Just to finish some video games and such.
> 
> I also have no idea what age rating to give this after some of the content in this chapter. I don't think I'm going to delve into these territories again, but just in case I think I'm going to bump that rating up to mature.
> 
> As always, please comment and critique so I can improve for future chapters and stories.


	3. Maybe I am a little Bisexual

"Here you go." Yang said as she handed over the small paper bag filled with cinnamon rolls. "That's five Dollars and fifty cents."

The kid fumbled in his pockets for a second, gathering that exact amount of money and exchanging it for the bag. After thanking her, he quickly went out the door, and Yang could see him already digging into the rolls through the view of the window. She didn't know his name, but he had recently taken to coming to the bakery quite frequently. That was usually how it worked with customers. New faces weren't exactly rare, but they weren't really guaranteed to appear every day. What was guaranteed, however, was that they would always come back. A lot.

This particular day had yielded around twenty customers in almost two hours. All regulars. It was pretty normal for a Saturday, helping her to get her mind off the... event... earlier that morning.

Well, more accurately speaking, the earth shattering new knowledge and possible ramifications of it that the morning had bestowed upon her were what had been taken off her mind. Blake herself was practically the only thing she could think of. And why wouldn't she? Transforming cats are pretty hard to stop thinking about.

There was a bit more to it than just the intrigue and wonderment though, as well as the painful enduring memories of the things she had to do in the bathroom. What was mostly stuck in Yang's mind was the image of Blake. The beautiful black hair with those adorable ears sticking out, the light complexion that complimented the hair, the bright amber eyes that almost seemed to glow...

She was **HOT**.

Yang had seen a lot of girls and women all over the world. Few had given her such a warm, rushing feeling in her chest. She'd normally interpreted this as mere respect and fascination for their looks, like you would with a beautiful piece of art, but after hearing what both her friends and her sister had said, she was starting to wonder if this was actually more of a romantic or sexual type of attraction.

' _Oh, come on! If I was bisexual, I think I would have figured that out by now._ '

There was a low squeak as the door opened, and a familiar figure walked in.

' _Hey look, a distraction! Let's stop thinking about this now, okay?_ '

Said familiar figure was none other than Coco Adel, someone from her High School days, where she had met Jaune and the others. While she had never gotten as close to her as she was with them, they were still on friendly terms, and she was one of the few old classmates who frequented the bakery, mostly because she was one of the ones who'd stayed in Vale.

"Morning, Coco." Yang greeted her.

"Morning." She replied, taking off her sunglasses. "I'll just be taking a quick coffee, if you don't mind. I have somewhere to be."

"Y'know most people don't normally come to a **bakery** to get a **coffee**." Yang responded. 

"Sure, I'll just go to the Starbuck's round' the corner, and not support an old acquaintance and her family."

"Oh, I'm sure the extra two bucks will do great at keeping us off the streets."

"Fine. Make that a coffee and two cookies. You guys do great cookies. The plainest ones you have though. Gotta look after my figure."

"Thank you very much." Yang went to work on the brewing. "I presume that'll be a decaf?"

Coco rolled her eyes. "When are you going to let this joke die?"

"It'll probably die when you drop the scarf, hat and sunglasses."

"Consistently wearing those things does not instantly make me a hipster. It just means that I have a personal fashion sense. You of all people should understand this, miss brown jacket... Lady."

"Fine. Fine..." As the water started heating up, Yang picked up a pair of tongs and headed towards the display to pick at the cookies. "So where you headed?"

"To put it simply for your non-fashion enthusiast brain, there's a new line opening up in a nearby store. A French one to be precise, and you know how the French stuff is. Thought I'd go take a look. Make some notes. Maybe buy a thing or two."

"Sounds fun." A fashion enthusiast was the only word you could really do to describe Coco. Yang could remember her never shutting up about clothing as far back as their School days. Not that Yang didn't care about fashion. She cared very much about what she dressed in. She just never cared about brands and such. She was more of a 'Buy and wear whatever would just look nice on her' person. Coco on the other hand, was way more into the actual industry, which she was currently trying to make a breakthrough in, hence the whole 'Taking notes' thing.

"Yeah, it's nice having a life goal to keep in mind." Said Coco. "Not too sure if you'd understand that though, considering I don't think you have any aspirations outside of this old place."

"Are you suggesting I don't like working the family business?" Yang responded, having put the cookies in a small packet and placed it on the counter.

"Well, I know you well enough to think that the simple bakery life doesn't really suit you."

"Hey, as long as I get to travel wherever I want whenever I can, I'm satisfied. And surprisingly, this place provides for plenty of that."

"You got any plans for the recent future?" Coco asked curiously.

"I'm strongly thinking of going to Europe." Yang began the finishing preparations on the coffee. "Not sure exactly where, though. I think I'll just wait and see when a good opportunity comes up."

"Whatever floats your boat. Not sure if it's really the life for you though. The traveling lifestyle seems great, but it's either that or the rooted life. A mixture of both doesn't really work. Especially for your relationships."

"So I've heard." Yang placed the takeout cup of coffee next to the packet of cookies. "That'll be three dollars. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." A five dollar note was pulled out, and Yang began transferring it into change as Coco picked up her drink and snack. 

"Here you go." Yang handed over the remaining two dollars. "See you around, Coco."

"Goodbye." Coco made her way out the door. As she did, she gave Yang quite the view of her backside, and Yang couldn't help noting how nicely those firm pants of hers fit her butt. In fact, she had quite the nice butt in general, an alluring display of the beauty that could be found in simple round smoothness.

Yang stiffened, simply blinking for a few seconds.

' _Okay._ ' She thought to herself. ' _Maybe I am a **little** bisexual._ '

Taking a look at the clock, Yang discovered that it had now been over two hours since she had come downstairs. Surprisingly, she hadn't heard anything from upstairs, which was both a cause for relief and one for concern. Either Ruby had found a way to keep Blake occupied during this time, or something had happened to silence the both. Maybe Blake had turned back into a cat and somehow turned Ruby into a cat along with her, and now the two of them were now scratching up the sofa. Or maybe Blake had evolved into a giant freakish feline monster that was now silently feeding on her sister's lifeless corpse. Or maybe they were just both playing _Mortal Kombat_. No, there would definitely be noise if that was happening.

Either way, it was probably time to change shifts. Odds were Ruby would want to take a break from minding Blake, and, truth be told, Yang actually felt the strong need to see Blake again. With the initial shock now gone (Or rather mostly gone), Yang now wanted to know more about her and here she came from. This morning had opened up a whole new window of knowledge to her that couldn't be described as anything less than magic, and she wanted to learn more about it.

Seeing more of the cute cat girl was an appealing prospect too.

As Yang made her way up the stairs, she noticed a sound coming from the living room. A sound with that sort of quality that told you it was coming from the TV. Approaching the living room door, Yang then recognized exactly what sound it was. One she had familiarized herself with quite well, growing up.

Upon opening the door, she found Ruby and Blake sitting on the couch, in the process of watching _The Lion King_. More specifically, the end of _The Lion King_ , where Simba walks to the top of Pride Rock and seems to just magically fix everything by roaring at the sky. That had always seemed like a complete cop out to her, but regardless, she loved the Movie. In fact she loved pretty much every _Disney_ Movie, as did her Sister. She probably should have figured that Ruby would end up doing this. Showing people her favourite _Disney_ Movies was something she always got around to sooner or later with everyone she met. Why would she be any different with the transforming cat?

While Ruby turned around to look at Yang on the sound of her arrival, Blake didn't even move, clearly enamored with what she was looking at.

"How's it going?" Yang quietly asked as she approached Ruby.

Ruby leaned against the sofa towards her, close enough to whisper. "Pretty good actually. I had to spend what felt like forever answering her questions about basically everything in the house, then I realised that I was dealing with someone who knew basically nothing about anything, which includes Disney Movies. And like, finding someone who doesn't even know what a Disney Movie is is more precious to me than finding the lost Ark of the Covenant in the possession of Aliens in the City of Atlantis, so I couldn't let this opportunity pass."

"Did you choose The Lion King just because she's a cat?"

"Maybe."

"You patronizing friend." Yang criticized her.

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same." Ruby argued.

"I would **not**."

She totally would.

Yang took another look at Blake, who stared at the screen with what might have been the widest, most mesmerised eyes she had ever seen, like a child discovering multicoloured cereal for the first time. It was downright precious to look at.

"So how are things down below?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged. "Regular business. Currently empty. Or at least it was when I last checked. You can see for yourself."

Ruby pouted upon processing Yang's words. "Right... we're doing this in shifts. Um... is there any chance I can have mine... extended?"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What happened to the _why me_ crap I was hearing when we came to this agreement?"

"You mean you dumped the problem you brought into our home onto me?"

"Yeah. Same thing."

"Come on!" She protested quietly as she got up from the couch. "Do you see what a goldmine this is? There's so many Disney movies she has to watch!"

"And I'm sure they'll keep her quiet as I watch her." Yang told her.

"She can't watch them without me!" Ruby despaired. "I have to be there when she watches all the great moments..."

"No. You have to be downstairs." Yang responded, nudging her towards the doorway. "Now go. Someone could be there now, for all we know."

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyed acceptance. "Fine. But you can't put on any of the great ones. Show her Chicken Little or something."

"I wouldn't dare taint her introduction to films with Chicken Little!" Yang said with a grimace. "Besides, we don't have it. If we did, I would've burned it by now."

"I don't think you can burn a disc..."

"Goodbye." Yang bid her, slamming the door before her as silently as possible.

Her sister now properly deployed, Yang turned back to the TV, now displaying the credits, which Blake seemed to somehow still be amazed by.

"Having fun?" Yang asked as she approached, receiving no answer from the entranced Blake.

Crouching down in front of the TV, she started looking through the collection of DVDs in the cabinet it stood atop of.

' _Honestly, Ruby... picking Lion King of all movies?_ ' She thought to herself. ' _Way to be offensive. Not to mention immature._ '

A grin cracked across her face as she picked up _Zootopia_.

Placing it on top of the cabinet, Yang then picked up the empty case of the other movie, before pressing the eject button on the DVD player to retrieve the disc, reverting the TV from the movie to the menu.

Yang jumped as Blake shrieked at this. "What... what did you do?!"

"Um... I turned it off?" Yang responded, surprised at her reaction. "It was over."

Blake glared at her with disbelieving eyes. "Are you blind? There were **words**! Moving up the screen! Maybe if that part was done I'd see the story of the new baby lion that was just shown!"

"Yeah, those were credits." Yang told her, putting the disc back in its case. "They usually signal the end of the movie. Nothing happens after them. Unless it's like... a Marvel movie. Or something trying to be a Marvel movie."

Blake looked quite confused, but also curious. "Credits? Who are they crediting?"

"The people who made the movie. Animators and such."

"And that's where you stop?" Blake asked. "So what's the point of putting them there?"

"Out of respect, I guess. Or in case you happen to be interested in the fact that John... Johnson was the assistant director, or the lighting... supervisor, or whatever..."

"Who's John Johnson?"

"No one. I was just giving a random example." Yang explained as she took _Zootopia_ out of its case. "Though chances are there was a parent somewhere that was dull enough to name their child John Johnson. But I don't know any John Johnsons. Or at least I don't think I do. I'm getting sidetracked... The point is this movie's finished, and I've got another one you can watch."

Blake's ears perked up excitedly on hearing this. "How many do you have?"

"Disney movies? More than I've bothered to count." She popped the disc into the player. "Movies in general? Significantly more than that."

The preparations complete, she backed up before plopping herself down on to the couch. Picking up the remote, which Ruby had conveniently left on the spot next to where she'd sat herself, she started quickly going through all the menu stages of playing a DVD.

"So did you not have TV where you lived?" Yang asked curiously. "Back with your... Professor?"

Blake's attention was drawn enthusiastically to the screen, but she still responded to the question. "Um... I don't remember anything like this at home. Though the Professor did have something like this screen here, though it was a bit smaller. I remember him using it a lot."

Yang wondered what that could mean by that, before she glanced at her and Ruby's shared laptop lying on the dinner table near the couch. It seemed that mysterious sorcerers or mad scientists or whatever this Professor had to be to turn a Cat into a Human also liked to use the internet. Granted, generally every modern Human being used the internet, so that shouldn't be a surprise. Did that mean that breaking the established rules of reality was something you could just Google? She certainly hadn't that herself.

She put down the remote after finally starting the movie, and by that point Blake was already fully entranced by the screen. Comparing her to a child seemed more appropriate than ever now. And in a sense, she sort of was. Even putting aside the thought that she may have been just a few years old, she was clearly experiancing a whole different level of sentience, intelligence, and understanding of the world. At the risk of sounding like a total hippie, it was a sort of rebirth for the cat.

And in a way, it was a sort of rebirth for herself too. She had no idea how this situation was going to end, what she and her sister were going to do with Blake, and what was going to happen to them because of it. She was occupied enough trying to deal with these present events. She hadn't even begun to think about how this was going to affect their future. But one thing was certain, and that was that their lives would never be the same again. Even if on the surface level, nothing was changed, even if Blake somehow disappeared forever at this very moment, they would still live on with the knowledge that there were forces in this world beyond their understanding. Forces that could turn a cat into a girl with Cat features and seemingly pre-programmed knowledge on things like language. And that could just be the start of it. Who knew what else this 'Professor' could do, and how many like him existed in the world. Just like how Blake had gained a more open comprehension of everything, Yang's perspective of the world just became significantly wider.

She was taking it pretty well, looking at it now.

As much as she loved the _Disney_ movies in her collection, _Zootopia_ being no different, she was paying virtually no attention to it. No, her attention was focused on Blake as much as the cat girl herself was focused on the TV. It wasn't just that she was appealing to look at, which she most certainly was, with the way she balanced both mesmerizing beauty and endearing cuteness, but her Cat ears were what was really so attention grabbing about her. That sounded obvious, but there was something more than the bizarre fact that they existed. It was the way they simply fit on Blake's body. The black fur covering her ears perfectly matched the black hair flowing down her back, and the way they were attached to her head could only be described as... organic. Despite the fact that they shouldn't have existed, they just looked like they belonged. It was what made them look so genuine. Had it not been for this, Yang probably would have convinced herself that they weren't real. Somehow, she would've created some explanation. But they were real, and she could see it so clearly. It was what drove home how incredible this circumstance was.

How incredible **she** was.

It might have been considered odd, maybe even a little creepy, just how long she spent looking at Blake, taking in all the incredible details now that she had the chance too. Not that Blake really minded, since she was far too occupied with the TV to notice. Regardless, Yang did eventually acknowledge that this probably wasn't very appropriate, and tried paying more attention to the movie, surprising herself with how far it had gone into the story as she did.

There was a sudden vibrating sensation on her upper right thigh as a quiet jingle played from within her pocket. Blake paid no mind to it, either not noticing its existance, or possibly thinking it was part of the movie. Not wanting to disturb her, the blonde got up from the sofa and quickly moved out of the living room into the hallway as she took the phone out of her pocket, closing the door behind herself before answering.

"Hello." She said casually.

" _Morning, Yang._ " Weiss's mildly electrified voice replied. " _I trust you made it home alright?_ "

Yang sighed slightly in response. Weiss could sound like such a mom sometimes.

"Of course I did. Not sure why I wouldn't, since we don't exactly live in Gotham city."

" _Well forgive me if I consider checking on someone's well being a simple coutesy._ "

"Yeah, okay." While Yang was all for pointing out how strange it could sometimes be, she was actually quite appreciative of the kind and attentive friends she had. "How'd the rest of the night go? I imagine all colour and cheer was gone without me."

" _Yes, life truly lost all meaning without our goddess of bad party puns._ " Weiss replied sarcastically. " _Nora got pretty hammered as usual, but you know Ren, so it wasn't really an issue. I'd say I spent the rest of the night talking to Jaune and Pyrrha about the wedding, which mostly involved them denying all my offers of financial support for the event, since they didn't want to feel like they were relying too much on me. Not that I'd mind, but they insisted. Anyway, I think we'd all gone home by two._ "

"That sounds fun."

" _On the subject of the wedding, that's why I'm calling._ "

"Oh yeah..." Yang remembered. "We both said we'd do the planning..."

" _Don't tell me you forgot?_ "

"Sorry, I've been a bit distracted this morning." She answered, glancing back at the closed door behind her.

" _Why? Did something happen?_ "

"Um..." Explaining the situation was obviously not an option. "The... topic of whether I'm gay or not. It like... really opened my eyes... to the meaning of life and stuff like that..."

" _No one said you were gay..._ "

"Gay. Bisexual. Pansgenderal. Same thing. Point is I was like ' _What does it mean to want to date women? What are women? What is gender? What does is mean to be human? Why are we here?_ ' Y'know, all those Morgan Freeman questions. It's really been keeping me mentally occupied this morning." 

" _The question of whether or not you swing both ways made you question the nature of humanity's existance?_ "

"Are you telling me it doesn't make **you** do that?"

" _I have a sneaking suspicion you're not being honest with me..._ "

"Now that's just hurtful Weiss." Yang told her. "Weren't we talking about a wedding?"

" _Yes._ " Weiss remembered. " _I'd like us to start planning as soon as possible, and for that we'll have to meet up as soon as possible. Should I come over to your place when I can?_ "

Considering the situation, the answer to that was fairly obvious to her. 

"Yeah... that's a definite no."

" _Why's that?_ " She asked with suspicion.

"It's... uh... real messy over here. We're talking like... mountains of... piles... definitely not good for guests at the moment."

" _Not that that doesn't sound like a believable description for a place you and Ruby live in, but you really sound like you're hiding something._ "

"Hiding something? You know me, Weiss. I couldn't hide something even if I wanted to."

" _I'm starting to think you finally got tired of Ruby's antics, snapped, and are now trying to hide the body._ "

"That's just ridiculous. On a completely unrelated note, do you happen to know where I can find a human-sized barrel as well as a human-sized barrel's worth of hydrochloric acid?"

Yang heard a bout of short laughter on the other end of the phone.

" _Look..._ " Weiss began after she stopped laughing. " _If there's something you don't want to tell me, I can trust you enough to not take it too seriously. But if something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me, right?_ "

"Of course I do."

" _Great. I suppose you'll call me when you can schedule a time for us to meet up._ "

"Sure. Assuming your schedule is mostly open."

" _I'd say so, yes._ "

"Wonderful. Talk to you later, then."

" _Bye._ "

"See ya."

Yang ended the call with a tap of her thumb, before she started to ponder the thought of revealing Blake to Weiss. Her other friends were put into consideration as well, but Weiss would almost certainly be the first person to show. But whether or not they showed anyone at all was something she and Ruby would have to discuss. The two of them were both dealing with this discovery themselves anyway. They'd have to figure out what they were going to do with her before they got anyone else involved. 

She returned to the living room, and sat herself back down on the couch, and looked at Blake, who was still enamored with what she was watching. Figuring out what to do with her would obviously happen later. For now, someone just needed to keep and eye on her.

As the saying goes, time flies when you're having fun. And watching a modern classic while being constantly distracted by the adorable and enchanting cat person sitting next to you could definately be described as fun. Though maybe 'fun' wasn't really the right word. Maybe enjoyable? Or whimsical? Whatever the right word was, it meant that the credits were soon rolling for this picture as well.

Yang stretched out her arms and back, relieving some of the stiffness one gets from sitting down for that amount of time.

"So what did you think of that?" She asked Blake.

The cat girl turned her head to reveal eyes wide with wonder. "I... I don't think I've ever experienced something that could make me feel so upset, yet so happy as well. Except maybe The Lion King about two hours ago."

"Boy, if you think these do that well, wait till you see a Pixar movie." Yang declared.

"Where did you get these?" Blake asked curiously.

"Well... I'd say DVDs are one of the most common things a person would buy. Y'know, aside from temporary stuff like food and... I don't know... soap? I guess you'd normally look for them in movie stores, but you can find them in a few other kinds of stores."

"What got you into watching them?" She then asked.

"Oh, me and Ruby have been watching these things for as long as we can remember. Our parents loved sharing fairy tails and stories with us, and Disney is basically the official king of all that business. Ruby in particular has always been into all those classic fantastical tales. Her huge collection of books is a testament to that."

Now Yang hadn't known Blake for too long. Too long meaning more than one night and one morning. But in that time, she had gotten quite a strong impression of the kind of person, or rather cat, that she was, that being someone who was quiet, a bit anti-social judging by her initial reactions to her and her sister, and childlike in her curiosity. Overall, she hadn't seemed like a very eccentric person, which is what made the following incident such a surprise for her.

" **BOOKS?!** " She suddenly cried with elation, dragging herself towards Yang. "Did you say you have **books**?!"

Yang couldn't help leaning back against the end of the sofa as Blake got all up in her face, those eyes full of wonder being expressed tenfold.

"Um... yeah?" Yang answered with some confusion. "Like I said, my sister has a shelf full of them."

"Can I see it?" She asked excitedly. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?!"

Odd as her sudden request was, Yang couldn't say no to that precious face. Not that she had any reason to anyway.

"Sure." Yang said as she got up from the couch. "It's in Ruby's room. Come on."

Once again, she exited the living room, this time with Blake following enthusiastically behind her. Ruby's room was at the other side of the small hallways, behind the door next to that of Yang's room. Upon opening said door, Yang introduced Blake to a room quite similar to her own in terms of size and shape, but very different went it came to aesthetics. Despite Ruby's prominently cheerful character, her room showed a love for the colours of red and black, something you wouldn't expect from someone like her. It was also a perfect display of Ruby's geekiness, through the posters on the walls, figurines on the shelves and counters, and of course, that which they had come here for, a large, almost person sized bookshelf completely stocked with its contents.

If her reaction to animated movies had made Blake look like an excited child before, her reaction to this bookshelf made her look like the giddiest little youngster you'd ever seen, complete with gleeful shrieks of pure joy as she dashed towards it.

"Can..." She looked like she couldn't believe the sight before her. "Can I touch them?"

Yang still didn't really get it, but gestured towards the furniture happily. "Go ahead. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind."

With a huge smile on her face, Blake went down on her knees and grabbed a random book from the shelf, holding and stroking it in her hands like a precious artifact, before grabbing another one and admiring it the same way.

"So... where exactly did this fascination with books come from?" Yang asked. "I'm kinda surprised, considering you were a cat till this morning. Are most cats into books?"

"The professor had more of these than I could ever count." Blake told her as she opened one book up and started flicking through the pages. "He always seemed to love them so much. I never understood why, but I could tell that there was something great about them. I... I never thought I'd ever get to hold one in my paws... or hands."

"So do you know what reading is?" Yang wondered.

Blake took a second to think. "Understanding the meaning of words... like with the credits at the end of the movies!"

"Can you actually do it?"

"I could with the credits, couldn't I?" She then looked at the random page that was open in her hand. " _In the middle of the boat, a blue-and-gold canopy shaded the sun god's throne_... I can read these too!"

Amazed as she was by this information, Yang couldn't help but be bothered by a certain thing it indicated.

"So your Professor turned you into a girl that could read... but not one that knew how to get dressed or use the bathroom?" She pointed out with frustration. "I swear to God, if I ever meet this guy, he is a dead man..."

Ignoring Yang's threat against her master, Blake continued to take out and look at various books of different sizes, before excitedly looking up at her once again.

"Can I use one of these?" She asked hopefully.

"You mean to read them?" Yang responded. "Sure you can. Like I said, Ruby shouldn't mind. You should probably start off with a simpler one though..."

Yang had no idea how skilled Blake was at reading. For all she knew, the aspiring bookworm could have been capable of reading and understanding full sized complex quantum physics theories. But even if she was that good at it, it was probably better to start her off on simpler stories anyway. More complex plots might confuse her as someone unexperianced with stories, even if she could understand every word.

Blake's eyes began to scan the bookshelf. "So which one should I choose?"

"Let me help you there." Yang crouched down next to her. "Ruby's definately kept a few books from our younger years..."

She began taking out and examining a couple of books, from _The Hobbit_ to _Harry Potter_. While these were all considered children's books, and thus may have been suitable for Blake, she still felt like she needed something simpler. That was when she came across a certain compilation book of various fairy tales that she and Ruby used to love reading back when they were very young. _Little Red Riding Hood_ , _Goldilocks_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ , it was all in there. They were simple stories, and there was a massive variety of them. It was a great place to start.

And that was exactly what Yang told the excited cat girl as she handed the book over to her. The gift was eagerly accepted by a purely delighted Blake, who wasted no time as she opened up its first page and began to read.

"Um... maybe you should go do that in the living room." Yang suggested. "I think Ruby'd find it weird to see you reading on her bedroom floor..."

"Understood." Blake complied, standing up and walking out the door without taking her eyes off the book. This proved to be a bit troublesome as she bumped into the banister at the top of the staircase. However, this incident seemed to affect her like nothing but a mild inconvenience, as she still proceeded to walk out of the view of the doorway towards the living room, refusing to look up from the book.

It was straight up sacred in its sweet cuteness.

Yang couldn't bring herself to get up from the floor just yet. Yet again, she found herself just taken with everything about Blake. Her transformation had been amazing enough, but it was all the surprises about what she could do, from speaking to reading, that kept her so astounding. There was so much that she'd learned about her in just this one morning, and she had a feeling that there were many more secrets to be discovered. She may have not had any idea what she and her sister were going to do with this situation they'd found themselves in, but she knew one certainty. She wanted to know everything about Blake. Exactly who she was, what she was, and where she was from.

And in order to find these answers, it was clear that whoever this 'Professor' was, they needed to find him. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Megatron said at the end of the first episode of Transformers: Prime, _I have retuuuuuuuurned..._
> 
> I know that I said this chapter would take a while, but I still feel the need to apologise for how long it took. Even after the break I said I'd have, it took me 4 months after starting this chapter to get it done. I'd put a lot of blame on my difficulty to write transitions between the key events I have worked out in my head. Some took weeks to write by themselves. I'd also attribute a lot of lost time to a _Fire Emblem: Awakening_ one shot I did as I was writing this chapter. I intended it to be short and quick, but it took a lot longer than I thought it would. I'd appreciate if any fans of the game checked it out (And if you're not a fan of the game, or Fire Emblem in general, seriously, go play it/them), it's my own reimagining of the ending cutscene of Chapter 21 if that captures your interest.
> 
> I imagine many readers may have been put off by all the pop culture references, particularly the _Disney_ ones. Let me just say that they do have a story purpose, I promise you that. As for the rest... yeah, they're just there for comedic purposes. I know it's not exactly considered the highest form of comedy, but I tend to do it anyway. Sorry.
> 
> One thing I tried to do in this chapter was tie up the whole 'bisexual' thing, which I feel I'd accidentally turned into some kind of character arc or something. That was unintentional. I was just trying to justify that one scene in Volume 1 Chapter 2 where Yang expresses interest in guys, and how she could also be attracted to Blake. Now, this is an AU, so it doesn't really mean anything anyway... but hey, I at least feel like I got a few good jokes out of it.
> 
> As always, please comment and critique so I can improve on future chapters and stories.


End file.
